Esto es la Guerra! Una dificil y confusa decision Amorosa
by EneTakaneEsme
Summary: Un dia tranquilo, como cualquier otro o al menos eso creía Oz, pues nunca creyó lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, nunca imagino que el, su mejor amigo, fuese con quien tendria que debatirse Alice el corazon, asi que ... "Gilbert Nightray... Esto es la Guerra!" (Triangulo Amoroso con algunos OzxAlice / GilbertxAlice )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, asi que dejen Reviews sobre que les pareció y ayúdenme a mejorar. Sean sinceros! Ah! Además discúlpenme si por ahí se me paso una que otra falta de ortografía, algún acento o puntos y comas, pues no soy muy buena para eso subiré el próximo capitulo cuando me regrese la inspiración, ya que me costo mucho trabajo escribir este bueno y ahora el Disclaimer**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Atencion los personajes y manga de Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, este grandioso manga fue creado por la fantástica Mangaka Jun Mochizuki, esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro, solo es de una fan para fans... Gracias!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Fin y Principio de todo...

* * *

Ese dia, en el que todo cambio, había iniciado como cualquier otro...

El sol resplandeciente, el claro cielo azul y una que otra ventisca de aire helado, pues era algo normal en aquellos días que se acercaban cada vez más a los tiempos de frio. Caminaba en la acera, un joven de cabello dorado y ojos verdes esmeraldas, completamente solo, pues había tomado el camino mas largo para llegar al Instituto Pandora, pero claro, esa soledad se acabaría, pues solo le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para encontrarse con su sol, su mejor amiga y lo mas importante para el.

\- OZ?!- escucho a lo lejos, lo cual alarmo al oji-verde.

Cuando levanto la mirada, pudo divisar a una joven de pelo castaño, largo hasta sus tobillos, y unos hermosos ojos violetas.

\- Alice! Hola! – reacciono al escuchar su voz y la saludo con una de sus habituales sonrisas. Se apresuro para llegar hacia ella y cuando se acerco lo suficiente, lo que pudo ver fue el puño de la chica bajando en dirección hacia el – Aunch! Alice!? – después del grotesco golpe que recibió en la cabeza de parte de ella, fue lo único que pudo decir debido a la sorpresa y confusión. Por su parte, Alice se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y parecía algo molesta.

\- Estúpido sirviente! Has llegado tarde! – Fue lo que Alice le digo con un tono enfadado.

\- Lo se, lo se, lo lamento. Ay, eso dolió Alice – digo sobándose el lugar en donde recibió el golpe.

\- Pues eso y mas te mereces! – Digo alzando la voz – Ya deja de lloriquear y vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde solo por tu culpa, asi que... ¡Apresúrate Sirviente! – grito mientras empezaba a correr.

\- Alice, espera!... – le grito mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba. Alice siempre había sido mas rápida que el.  
Iba tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de el. Cuando Oz trato de parar, se resbaló y choco con aquella figura.

\- Ay! Hoy no es mi dia, este, oye disculpa no me fije y ahora estas… - Oz quedo sorprendido al encontrarse con esa mirada – Gi-Gilbert!? – Apenas pudo mencionar su nombre, - _"acaso es el, podria ser el, cabello negro oscuro y ojos dorados"-_ pensaba Oz, solo una persona que lo conocia mejor que nadien tenia esas características, aunque no se habian visto hace ya algunos años.

\- Oz!? – Respondió Gilbert, con el mismo tono sorprendido – Acaso eres tu Oz!? Cuanto tiempo, no me digas que estas estudiando en el Instituto Pandora?! –

\- Ah? Si! Por que preguntas? – le pregunto Oz, tratando de sonar enfadado

-...-

\- Bueno, que esperas Gil, responde – Volvio a hablar Oz ante el silencio repentino de Gil por la pregunta del rubio, mientras que el ojiverde estaba tratando de reprimir la risita en su interior que trataba a toda costa de salir.

\- Este... Bueno yo... Quiero decir... Umm... Di-Disculpa si t-te ofendi O-Oz... – tartamudeo el pelinegro con la cabeza baja, sin mirar al chico de ojos verdes.

\- Jajajajaja... No te preocupes tanto Gil, claro que no me ofendi, solo quería molestarte un poco ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, además, no deberías de ser asi conmigo, bueno me refiero a disculparte conmigo, pues ahora llevas el apellido Nightray y debes de tener un poco de honor! – regaño al ojidorado.

\- S-Si... lo se – contesto Gil, con una pequeña gotita de sudor en su frente, _"Aunque sea un Nightray, yo aun soy tu sirviente, Oz"_ , solo lo pensó ya que sabia que si lo mencionaba, recibiroa un regaño de parte del rubio o peor un golpe inolvidable – Y bueno, como has estado, Oz? –

\- Eh? Bueno yo... – Oz sabia muy bien que no le podía mentir a la persona que lo conocía mas que el a sí mismo – Bueno... como lo dijo... yo... estoy... ENAMORADO! – grito tan fuerte que exalto al pelinegro.

\- Eh!? En serio y quien es la afortunada? – pregunto completamente emocionado y feliz el joven Nightray ante la noticia, aunque rondaba una idea en sus pensamiento, _"Bueno, también Oz es muy fácil de enamorar, solo hace falta que una chica linda y de buen cuerpo le hable y sonría para que Oz caiga rendido a los pies de cualquier mujer, pero algo me dice que este caso es muy distinto a los que yo_ _conoci mientras aun vivía aquí, y si me encontré con Oz en el Instituto Pandora, el mejor de toda la región, es muy probable que también me encuentre con ella, hay ya quiero verla, de seguro se ha vuelto mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo..."_

\- Bueno, ya la conoceras, va en mi clase y es mi mejor amiga, aunque aun no le he dicho que estoy locamente enamorado de ella por miedo de perder su amistad, pero, bueno te doy los detalles después ya es muy tarde y si la dejo sola, tan siquiera un instante me matara, además que ya no me dejaran entrar a la clase, aunque eso es lo de menos a comparación de que ella me asesine – solto una pequeña risa a recordar la ultima vez que dejo a Alice sola, casi fue hospitalizado, y sin exagerar, ya que la ojiviolenta lo empujo, provocando que se diera un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente por algunos días, además de rápida, Alice también era mas fuerte que el.

\- Jajaja – la repentina risa de su amigo lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos y miro a Gilbert con una expresión de confusión – Perdon, es que, asi como me describistes a esa chica, me recordó a una niña que conoci cuando apenas había sido adoptado por la familia Nightray, aunque ahora ya no se si es todavía asi o ya cambio, aunque siendo sincero, lo dudo…

Ambos rieron, a la vez que empezaban a caminar en dirección de la puerta del instituto, se quedaron callados por un instante, los dos chicos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, parecía que se quedarían así hasta que el joven Vessalius regreso a la realidad y rompió el silencio…

-Y por cierto Gil, a que aula te diriges? - pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, ya que parecía que el pelinegro lo siguiese.

-Eh? Bueno, si no mal recuerdo quede en el clase "A" – contesto y después de eso se percató de la expresión en el rostro de Oz, estaba entre emocionado y sorprendido – Que pasa? –

-Esto es increíble, Gil yo estoy en la clase "A"!... – dio un brinco de entusiasmo – sígueme Gil, estamos cerca, te presentare a mi brillante sol, ella también va en la misma clase, corre! –

\- Ah! Si! Espera Oz! –

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón, Oz paro un momento para tomar aire y enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba.

– Uff… aquí vamos – esos ojos verdes esmeraldas buscaron a su alrededor antes de entrar, pero esa joven violenta, la cual lo hacia suspirar, no se encontraba, ni siquiera la vio con sus otras amigas, Sharon y Echo, eso lo hiso calmar sus nervios, pero elevo su preocupación por la chica, ya que el sabia muy bien que ella odiaba estar sola, ella odiaba más que nada la soledad.

– Oz! Buenos días! – escucho como Sharon lo saludaba y alcanzó a ver como Echo movía su mano de un lado a otro, saludándolo.

-Ah! Hola Sharon has visto a Ali… - no termino de hablar, ya que una fuerte patada se lo impido, haciendo que Oz terminara en el suelo con Alice encima de el– Auch! Eso sí que dolió, Alice ya te he dicho que no patees a las personas, y menos cuando están distraídos… -

\- Cállate! Tú tuviste la culpa por dejarme sola! Otra vez! - Replico la chica con un tono entrecortado – Además… eh!? Cabeza de algas? Eres tú? – su tono cambio por uno de sorpresa y confusión

\- Pero que!? Estúpida coneja!? – contesto Gil, mirando la escena en la que Alice se encontraba junto con Oz _"Podría ser? pero como pasó? Acaso es Alice la chica de la que Oz se enamoró así? Pero si es ella, yo, yo también estoy…"_

\- Eh? Acaso ya se conocían? Alice y tú, Gil? – se escucho la voz confusa de Oz, lo que saco de sus pensamientos a Gilbert.

\- Bueno…Si! – contestó el ojidorado, con un poco de duda en su voz.

" _Gil y Alice se conocen? Eso me hace sentir enojado, Alice es mía y no voy a dejar que el me… ¿¡Que!? Que es lo que estoy pensando? Gil es mi amigo y Alice no es mía, acaso estoy… ¿Celoso? De Gil, pero por que? Bueno, Gil es guapo, ya que antes escuchaba como las chicas se morían por él en la secundaria y la idea de que Alice y Gil se conocieran desde antes que yo, y haiga pasado algo entre ellos me enfada… cálmate Oz! De seguro no es nada, además ella le dijo 'Cabeza de algas' y Gil 'Estúpida Coneja' entonces eso significa que… Espera! Coneja!? Le dijo Coneja a mi Alice!? Entonces eso significa que Gil si esta enamorado de Alice! Hay que esta pasando aquí? Que alguien me expliqué?! Gil y Alice? Alice y Yo? Y por que me siento tan frustrado? Si es lo que pienso entonces eso te acabo! Gilbert Nightray! Esto es la Guerra!..._

* * *

 ** _Bueno eso es todo pero tambien voy a dejar unas notas para aclarar._**

 ** _1\. Alice, Oz Gilbert, Sharon y Echo tienen la misma edad: 17 años_**

 ** _2\. Ada, Vincent, Elliot y Leo son un año menor que los mencionados arriba: 16 años_**

 ** _3\. Break va ser una año mayor que los primeros: 18 años_**

 ** _4\. Es un Universo Alterno_**

 ** _5\. El Instituto Pandora es una Preparatoria_**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por el momento dejen sus comentarios con toda la sinceridad del mundo y tambien les advierto que por ahi se me ira saliendo un poco de OoC asi que perdónenme si llegara a pasar eso, Gracias por leer y comentar! Arigato!..._**

 ** _ATTE: Su amiga : EsmeBaskervilleOtaku_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Otra Vez! Bueno este es la continuación de mi primer Fanfic, asi que dejen Reviews sobre que les pareció y ayúdenme a mejorar. Sean sinceros! Espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo y perdón por haberme tardado tanto, no me había dado tiempo de subir la historia... Discúlpenme si por ahí se me paso una que otra falta de ortografía, algún acento o puntos y comas, pues no soy muy buena para eso subiré el próximo capitulo cuando me regrese la inspiración y termine mis exámenes, ya que esta semana inician y no creo poder hacer mucho, bueno y ahora el Disclaimer...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Atencion los personajes y manga de Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, este grandioso manga fue creado por la fantástica Mangaka Jun Mochizuki, esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro, solo es de una fan para fans... Gracias!**

* * *

Amigos o enemigos?

* * *

" _Hay que esta pasando aquí? Que alguien me expliqué?! Gil y Alice? Alice y Yo? Y por que me siento tan frustrado? Si es lo que pienso entonces eso te acabo! Gilbert Nightray! Esto es la Guerra!..._

\- Por desgracia, ya conozco al Cabeza de algas! - menciono la joven de ojos amatistas, sacando de sus pensamientos al los dos jovenes.

\- Asi, y desde cuando? - pregunto el joven Vessalius, tratando de ocultar sus celos que eran muy obvios.

\- Ya te lo había mencionado Oz, la conosi poco despues de que la familia Nightray me adoptara ... Ya que la familia Baskerville y la Nightray son muy buenos amigos, y bueno en un baile que organizo la familia Baskerville, conocí a Alice Baskerville - contesto el pelinegro con un tono entre la confusión y el enfadó.

\- Aaahh! Bueno nunca pense que la chica de la que hablabas era Alice - trato de disimular el joven de los ojos verdes esmeraldas.

\- Y tu Oz como conoces al Cabeza de algas? - pregunto la ojivioleta con un tono de voz que expresaba confusión

\- Bueno yo conozco a Gil desde antes de que lo adoptara la familia Nightray, ya que Gil era mi sirviente por ese entonces, pues mi familia lo encontró inconsciente en el jardin de mi casa y bueno decidieron que sería mi sirviente, aunque yo lo considere siempre como mi mejor amigo, pero cuando la familia Nightray supo que Gil estaba con nosotros fue a buscarlo y, bueno nos explicaron que el hermano menor de Gil, Vincent, fue adoptado por su familia y mi tio Oscar decidio que era mejor que Gil estuviera con los Nightray y con su pequeño hermano.

\- Aaahhh... - dijo la ojivioleta con un tono de sorpresa, aunque seguia un poco confundida.

\- Y tu coneja? Como conoces a Oz?!... - esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Gil desde que vio tal escena, y lo dijo con un tono en el cual parecía exigir una respuesta, ya que las dudas de que entre esa chica especial para el y su mejor amigo, hubiera algo mas que una amistad, lo calcomia.

\- Ah, pues yo conoci a Oz en su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, ya que mi hermana Alyss y yo somos mayores que el por un par de meses, para ese momento ya podíamos ambas asistir a fiestas de sociedad, entonces esa noche choque con Oz por accidente y... bueno como era una fiesta en la que era ya reconocido como un adulto, uno inmaduro e infantil… – Menciono la chica, dandole un toque de ironia y burla, a la vez que observaba el puchero que e ojiverde le dedicaba - pues hice una excepción, acepté su propuesta y baile con él lo que restaba de la noche. Ya cuando entre en el Instituto, quedamos en el mismo grupo, y como soy "muy buena haciendo amigos" …– digo con sarcasmo, pues Alice no era muy sociable como su gemela que era popular - pues Oz fue el primer y mejor amigo que tuve cuando ingrese ... Ah! Y tambien un magnifico sirviente - finalizó victoriosa la chica, levantándose, por fin, del regazo de Oz.

\- Amigos... - susurró el de la cabellera dorada, mientras se levantaba lentamente, cabizbajo.

\- Eh!? Que dijiste Oz!? - dijo con algo de confusion la castaña, exaltando al Vessalius.

\- Eh?! Ah, no nada Alice, estaba pensando en voz alta - le contesto el rubio con su habitual sonrisa, aunque con un poco de nerviosismo y una gotita de sudor en su frente _"Asi que, por lo visto y escuchado, solo eso seremos tu y yo Alice, amigos... No! Claro que no, no me rendiré tan facil"_

" _Oz eres mi amigo, pero no permitiré esto en lo absoluto, yo conozco a la coneja desde antes que tu y si quieres pelear para ver quien es el dueño de su afecto, en especial, su amor entonces… Oz Vessalius! Esto es la Guerra!"_

\- Buenos dias jovenes y señoritas! – se escucho una gruesa voz en dirección hacía la puerta del salón.

\- Buenos días! – contestaron casi al unísono todos lo presentes, mientras la mayoría se dirigía a sus respectivos lugares.

\- Bueno hoy iniciaremos presentando a un alumno que acaba de ingresar, por favor, pasa y presente ante tu grupo – señalo a un pelinegro que se encontraba estático al lado de Oz y Alice.

\- E-Eh? S-Si! Bueno m-mi nom-bre e-es Gi-Gilbert Nightray, mucho gusto en conocerlos! – el joven ojidorado tartamudeo al hablar, se encontraba al frente de la clases y tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Gracias joven Nightray es un placer tener a otro hijo del ducado Nightray, mi nombre es Fang Baskerville y soy el encargado de este grupo asi que, si tienes algún inconveniente o duda, puedes decírmelo a mi, aparte, te asignare a un compañero para que te muestre la instalaciones, vamos a ver… - poso la mirada alrededor de todos los alumnos.

\- Pues yo conozco a Alice Baskerville, tal vez ella me puede guiar, bueno, tal vez… - dijo con algo de pena el pelinegro.

\- A mi me parece muy buena idea, que opina señorita Baskerville, esta de acuerdo… - señalo a la castaña.

\- Como sea! Puedo enseñarle al Cabe… Ah! Dijo al joven Nightray, como sobrevivir en el Instituto, si no hay de otra… - finalizo la chica, asiendo sonreír al pelinegro y al rubio que se encontraba a su lado le provocó una mueca de disgusto.

\- Yo también puedo ayudar!...- todos voltearon a ver al Vessalius, ya que au voz desesperada resono por todo el lugar. - B-Bueno… es que yo también conozco a Gil, el es mi… " mejor amigo" – dijo con mas calma.

\- Bueno Joven Oz, usted tambien puede ayudar, aunque… joven Nightray, porque no menciono al joven Vessalius que es su amigo, o no? – pregunto con algo de confusion en su voz

\- Si, claro que el es también mi… " mejor amigo " - dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Bueno, bueno ya puede tomar asiento joven Gilbert -

\- Gracias!...-

Gil empezó a caminar en direccion hacia Alice, ya que se encontraba un asiento vacio a su lado, quedando así la castaña en medio, con un rubio a su lado derecho y un pelinegro a su lado izquierdo.

 **Unas horas después… en la cafetería…**

" _Que rayos les pasa a estos dos?!... Desde que entramos a clases y nos encontramos, el Cabeza de Algas y Oz sólo se echan miradas furtivas, dicen ser mejores amigos, pero como estan actuando, no lo parecen, mas bien se ven como enemigos… o tal vez como un par de idiotas enfadados por algo insignificante? Si! Eso es! Y dicen que son las mujeres las que discuten por nada entre ellas, verdad?!…"_

Un par de manos que la llamaban saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña, que se encontraba sentada enfrente de un rubio y un pelinegro. Alice comprendio lo que la ojirosa y la pequeña albina le querian decir, asi que se paro de su asiento y antes de empezar su trayecto, se disculpo por no acompañarlos.

\- Bueno, los dejo un rato tengo que ir con Sharon y Echo a revisar los asuntos pendientes del comité, asi que voy a tardar, me retiro, Sirviente Oz, Cabeza de Algas – Hizo un gesto de burla.

\- Si claro, vez Alice, te necesitan, no te preocupes – hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro un chico de ojos verdes.

\- A mi realmente no me importa lo que hagas y dejes de hacer, coneja – dijo con un tono de indiferencia un joven ojidorado

La ojivioleta comenzo a caminar en direccion a las dos chicas que la esperaba, pero antes de llegar con ellas, pudo escuchar como los dos chicos discutian por algo. Sin distinguir el origen de la discusión, alcanzo a oir perfectamente lo ultimo que ellos se dijeron.

\- Gil, no permitire que me la arrebates asi como asi, no voy a perder –

\- No me importa lo que digas Oz, yo no me rendire tan fácilmente, asi que vete preparando Vessalius… -

\- Por su puesto, yo tambien pienso pelear por ella… -

" _¡¿Qué?!, ¿Asi que todo esto es por una chica? Estos dos son mas tontos de lo que crei, pero … por que me enfada la idea de que se haigan enamorado de la misma chica, acaso estoy,… ¿Celosa? Y si es eso… por quien de los dos… ¿Por Oz o por Gilbert?... Y si estoy celosa, quiere decir que me e enamorado de uno de esos dos, pero la pregunta es, ¿por quien? Aaahhhggg… estoy muy confundida, de seguro es solo mi imaginación, esto es muy confuso y tengo cosas que hacer, asi que no pensare en ello… ¿Celos?, ¿Amor?, ¿Oz?, ¿Gilbert?, ¿Quién de los dos?"_

* * *

 _ **Bueno esto es todo lo que se me ocurrio espero y les haiga gustado**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **1\. Fang es maestro y hermano de Lottie y Dug**_

 ** _2\. Charlotte es esposa de Oswald y por lo tanto ella, Fang y Dug son Baskerville_**

 ** _3\. Oswald es tio de las gemelas Alice y Alyss_**

 ** _5\. Lottie y Oswald tiene una hija pequeña y un hijo, Lily y Leo, prima y primo de las dos alice_**

 ** _6\. Los padres de las gemelas son Lacie y Revi_**

 ** _Eso es todo, dejen Reviews con toda sinceridad... Gracias ( Arigato) por Leer y comentar !_**


End file.
